chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Crossroads Pilgrim (Prestige Class)
Crossroad Pilgrim (Prestige Class) Many adventurers travel the long roads of the Great Crossroads, but Crossroads Pilgrims adopts the universe's backroads as their own. More comfortable on unfamiliar roads and dusty back-alleys, Crossroads Pilgrims enjoy a mastery and kinship with the pathways that riddle the universe. These wayfarers are typically peaceful and curious sorts, fond of defending themselves in their travels with magical items acquired in their lengthy travels. *'Hit Die '''d8 Prerequisites *'Skills Knowledge (Planes) 5 ranks *'Special '''Must have traveled each road of the Great Crossroads at least once. *'Special Must have the Iris Sensitive feat or have successfully performed the Rite of the Open Road as a ritualist. Class Skills The Crossroads Pilgrim's class skills are Acrobatics, Artistry, Bluff, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Knowledge (Geography), (Nature), (Planes) and (World), Linguistics, Perception, Sense Motive, Survival, and Swim. *'Skill Ranks '''6 + Int modifier Class Features All the following are class features of the Crossroads Pilgrim prestige class. *'Weapon and Armor Crossroads Pilgrims gain no additional proficiency in weapons or armor. At 1st level a Crossroads Pilgrim gains Favored Terrain (Roads) at a bonus equal to their class level. The Crossroads Pilgrim must be on or within 15 ft. of a road, path, trail, or similar terrain feature to benefit from this ability. If the Crossroads Pilgrim is on a road while in another of their favored terrains, they may increase their other favored terrain bonus by +1. At 1st level a Crossroads Pilgrim who does not have the Iris Sensitive feat gains it as a bonus feat. If they already did, they automatically know the location of any iris within 1 mile and how long until it closes. At 2nd level, whenever a Crossroads Pilgrim travels from the Great Crossroads to another plane, they are protected from that plane's dangerous energies. They gain the benefits of a planar adaptation ''spell after arriving on the plane which expires after the Crossroads Pilgrim leaves the Road, or '(one day per class level), whichever happens first. At 2nd level a Crossroads Pilgrim can touch any road and tap into its connection to the Great Crossroads, using the knowledge of travelers past and present to learn about the road. The Crossroads Pilgrim learns the road's main purpose, usual amount and kind of traffic, and how safe normal travel is. Additionally, they learn one of the following traits of their choosing each time this ability is used. *A secret or secondary purpose of the road relevant to the Crossroads Pilgrim's intentions. *A vision of what lies at the road's end or beginning, lasting 1 round after using this ability. *Knowledge of the nearest traveler or group of travelers on the same road. The Crossroads Pilgrim automatically knows how many creatures are in that group, their distance from the Pilgrim, and in what direction they are located relative to the Pilgrim. For each creature in that group that fails a DC (13 + class level + Wisdom modifier) 'Will save, the Pilgrim also knows their race and occupation. The Crossroads Pilgrim can use Roadspeaker '(once per day per class level) as a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Roadspeaker does not function on the Great Roads. At 3rd level a Crossroads Pilgrim can manifest the Great Crossroads from within. Pilgrimage can only be used once per week while on a Road, in one of two ways chosen at the time of its use. *'Gate: '''By concentrating for one minute, a Crossroads Pilgrim can open a gateway to the Great Crossroads. This ability can only be used while at a four-way intersection, and remains open for one minute or until the Crossroads Pilgrim seals it as a standard action. Other creatuers that travel through the gate gain the benefit of the Crossroads Pilgrim's Planeswalker ability for one day. *'Jaunt: '''As a full-round action a Crossroads Pilgrim can step away from the world and onto one of the Great Roads. The Crossroads Pilgrim disappears at the end of their turn, appearing on one of the four Great Roads, chosen at random. They can only transport themselves and their equipment this way, and must be able to move at least 15 feet to do so. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Skill Classes